NICOTINE
by Set-Yam
Summary: Ni la nicotina podrá desaparecer el hecho de que no me ames... Aunque tal vez tu muerte si. Capítulos de 222. R: T 15
1. Prologue

_**Prologo**_

Aspiro la nicotina del último cigarro de las doce cajetillas que ya se habían consumido en su boca.

Sus manos temblaban, no entendía el por qué lo había hecho, se sentía tan miserable…

"Él lo hizo, fue su culpa, el me obligo a hacerlo"-se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, recordando los hechos que se prometió nunca volvería a cometer.

Se sentía tan destrozado que volvió a aspirar aquella sustancia que en otras ocasiones le daba tanta paz, ahora solo lo frustraba cada vez más.

Su mano nerviosa alejo el cigarrillo, o lo que quedaba de él, de su boca mientras un nuevo mar de lágrimas se arremolinaba en sus ojos.

¿Era la sexta vez que lloraba?, en realidad no lo sabía. Su llorar a veces sonada pausado mientras que otras desesperado, por momentos dejaba de llorar y sonreía tristemente o se quedaba viendo al vació mientras aspiraba una y otra vez su amada nicotina.

El cigarrillo se terminó de consumir mientras que él buscaba desesperadamente otro entre las vacías cajas que se encontraban regadas en el suelo. Su desesperación disminuyo cuando por fin diviso uno, pero este sentimiento de paz desapareció cuando observo el delicado cuerpo inerte que se encontraba a un lado de su tan amado vicio.

Sin respirar

Sin sonreír

Sin llorar

Sin vida

"Lo siento"


	2. Beginning

_**Beginning**_

_2 Años antes_

El pequeño pelirosa corría desesperado por las calles de Tokio, sin importarle a quien golpeara en el camino.

"Sabía que no debí de haberme quedado viendo esa película"-se repetía y reprendía a la vez que seguía corriendo.

Su cara se llenó de felicidad cuando pudo divisar aquello por lo que corría desesperado.

Su relación, su felicidad dependía de ese día y el tan solo pensar que lo perdería solo por ver una tonta película, cambio su cara de felicidad a tristeza.

Hacía ya algunos meses que las cosas con Yuki se habían puesto feas, todo ocurrió cuando Ryu se iba hacia Inglaterra por problemas de salud y lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue darle un beso en los labios como gesto de hermandad, amistad y buena suerte.

Pero solo eso basto para que Yuki se regresara a casa de su padre y rompiera toda relación con él.

Y por más que le rogó, lloro, suplico, etc. Yuki no dio su brazo a torcer.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba no sabía porque esta vez había aceptado hablar con él y no las otras veces que lo intento.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya se encontraba, sentado en la mesa del café, frente a él.

.-Yuki, yo…

.-Shuichi, ¿Quieres casarte con migo?


	3. Beginning Second Part

_**Beginning**_

"¿Qué rayos le ocurría?, se está tardando demasiado en responder pero sabía que no debía presionarlo, lo conocía demasiado y sabía que al presionarlo le daría una respuesta negativa. Pero no tenía tanto tiempo necesitaba la respuesta, y la necesitaba ¡AHORA!"

.-Shuichi, ¿Qué ocurre?

.-Yuki… yo… la verdad no te entiendo… ¿Porqué me haces esto?... Tu sabes que yo Te Amo, pero tú me dejaste y ahora regresas de la nada para pedirme matrimonio…

"¡Genial! No había cambiado en nada, así todo será más fácil"

.-Shuichi, yo Te Amo… y la razón por la que me aleje de ti estos meses es para estar bien con migo mismo, para poder pensar sobre "nosotros"…

.-Pero yo creí que te habías alejado de mí por lo que ocurrío…

"Sigue siendo un cabeza dura"

.-En parte sí… pero no del todo… También fue mi culpa por ser tan inseguro, yo sé que tu también me amas, así que no hay ningún problema. Entonces, ¿Aceptas?

.-Yo… Yuki… no sé, todo esto es tan repentino… tan extraño… yo…

.-¿Es que acaso ya no me amas Shuichi?

.-No, no es eso. Sabes muy bien qué Te Amo con todo mi ser, pero todo esto se me hace tan extraño, más bien, tan repentino…

.-Te Amo mi hermoso Shuichi

.-Yo… Acepto.

"Excelente"

Un sencillo beso sello el compromiso.


	4. Beginning Third Part

_**Beginning**___

Dos semanas habían pasado ya desde aquel encuentro.

El famoso escritor Yuki Eiri anuncio a todos los medios de comunicación posibles su compromiso con Shuichi Shindo, tomando por sorpresa a todo Japón, brindándole a sus carreras una publicidad que jamás pudieron imaginar.

Se mudaron a un apartamento más grande que los anteriores en el centro de Tokio, con una vista espectacular de la ciudad.

En la sala de este lujoso apartamento se encontraba el rubio sentado abrazando a su ahora comprometido.

.-Oh! Yuki es precioso-exclamo con lágrimas en los ojos el no tan pequeño pelirosado, ya que con el paso del tiempo creció bastante, siendo solo 3cm. más bajo que su pareja.

Estaba impresionado por el regalo que le acaba de dar su prometido, un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con incrustaciones de zafiro y como piedra principal un precioso rubí.

.-Me encanta que te haya gustado amor, y con esto formalizamos nuestro compromiso.

.-Pero Yuki, yo no necesito esto porque…

.-Ah! claro lo olvidaba-reclamo molesto mientras se levantaba- es que el señor tiene suficiente dinero como para poder comprase algo mucho mejor, discúlpeme su alteza-grito burlonamente mientras se hacía una reverencia- creo que lo que gano no es suficiente como para complacerlo-al terminar le aventó la cajita del anillo mientras que se dirigía a su estudio.

.-no… Yuki yo… ¡Espera!


	5. Beginning Fourth Part

_**Beginning**___

Se encontraba totalmente frustrado, aquella situación lo tenía así

Volvió a aspirar aquella sustancia que desde hacía ya algún tiempo le causaba tanta paz.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que lo vio por última vez, cuando se encerró en el estudio.

Apago el cigarrillo desesperado, ya no aguantaba más. Las cosas no estaban bien entre ellos, pero no por eso iba a estar en la puerta del estudio esperándole como un perro.

Tomo el cenicero y su cajetilla de cigarrillos y los dejo en la mesita que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta.

"Necesito despejarme, encontrar una solución a todo esto" .Con este pensamiento el pelirosado salió de departamento.

.-Vaya creí que tardaría un poco más-murmuro Yuki al salir del estudio-pero aun así…-Sonríe mientras se apoya en la pared- sigue siendo demasiado inocente como para creer que yo voy a sobrevivir una semana en un estudio. Por Dios, ¿Cómo puede ser tan ingenuo? ¿Que no se ha dado cuenta que la salida de emergencia está en el estudio?, hay Shuichi no sabes cuánto me he divertido mientras tú me esperas como un perro en la puerta. ¡Como el perro que siempre has sido!

.-Deja de hablar de él que me voy a poner celoso amor, ¿Por qué no mejor te hago gritar mi nombre en medio del placer?


	6. Beginning Fifth Part

_**Beginning**_

_Dicen que no hay nada más hermoso que un corazón enamorado, cuando alguien ama de verdad puede ver arcoíris en tormentas y el brillar de las estrellas a medio día. Pero también, es tan ciego…_

.-¡Todo esto me está sacando de quicio Hiro! ¡Es tan desesperante! ya no sé qué hacer-murmuraba mientras apagaba su cigarrillo en el cenicero.

.-¿Solo para esto me invitaste a comer? Ya decía yo que hoy era mi día de suerte.

.-No estoy de humor Hiro

.-¡Oh! Vamos Shuichi alégrate

.-¿Hablas en serio?

.- Ya ya… Yo pienso que lo dejes hacer su berrinche. Tu mismo dijiste que desde que regresaron se ha portado diferente. He de suponer que se siente un tanto inseguro por lo que paso, solo dale un poco de espacio y comprensión y…

.-¡Hiro! ¡Eres un genio!... Es más, ire a prepararle una deliciosa cena y disculparme con él-tomo sus cosas y se marchó a toda prisa.

.-Es un cabezota-Murmuro mientras lo veía marchar por la ventana- Más bien, el amor te hace más idiota de lo que ya eres- Rio por lo bajo mientras tomaba sus cosas y también se marchaba de aquel lugar.

…_Te vuelve tan ciego, que podrías caer en un precipicio y no te darías cuenta… Hasta que el golpe te destrozara y tirara la venda de los ojos._


	7. Beginning Sixth Part

_**Beginning**_

El placentero sonido de 2 cuerpos chocando en el maravilloso acto carnal del sexo. Ah! solo una cosa puede ser más excitante: los gemidos de placer de la persona que amas.

.-¡Oh! Yuki tu cuerpo es tan delicioso, hace mucho que no te hacía mío.

.-¡Ah! ¡Si!... Te Amo

.-Yo también Te Amo… ¡Ah! Mi Yuki

.-¡Ah! Ahí amor… ¡Más porfavor!

.-Lo que ordenes amor

El acto pasional continuo con embestidas cada vez más profundas alternada de carisias y besos que reflejaban el infinito amor que se profesaban.

* * *

Corría lo más rápido que podía, había pasado al super a comprar algunos ingredientes para la deliciosa cena que iba a prepararle a su amado.

"Haré que todo mejore amor, seremos felices… seremos el matrimonio más feliz de todo el mundo" Pensaba mientras apresurado presionaba los botones del ascensor, como si de esto dependiera la velocidad de este.

Al salir del elevador corrió apresurado, no le importó si molestaba a los vecinos, él lo único que quería era estar al lado de la persona que más amaba. Su corazón estaba completamente acelerado, no tanto por el correr; sino por el amor, parecía un crío que iba a declarar su amor por primera vez.

.-Yuki, Amor ya llegue!-grito muy alegre al entrar a su hogar- Te tengo una sorpresa, ¿Aún sigues en el estudio?


	8. Beginning Seventh Part

_**Beginning**_

.-Yuki… ¿Dónde estás?... Ah! No veo nada, ¿donde está el interruptor?-se dirigió hacia la sala-¡Baka! lo más seguro es que siga en el estudio, mm será mejor que empiece a cocinar-Camino alegremente en sentido opuesto, hacia la cocina.

.-Yu… -su amante lo callo con un beso

.-Vete por el estudio, yo te llamo después-le susurro mientras le acariciaba la cara

.-ok-acepto de mala gana, dándole un último beso-Te Amo

.-yo también amor, ahora vete...-ambos cuerpos desnudos se levantan y se dirigen a lados opuestos

.-Me pregunto si Yuki todavía estará enfadado con migo…-después de dejar sus cosas en la cocina, se dirigió a su habitación para cambiar sus ropas por algo más cómodo- no quisiera que todo se venga abajo todo por mi culpa… de nuevo-susurro las últimas palabras en medio de lagrimas.

.-No es tu culpa amor-abraza al más pequeño por la espalda- No llores más, sabes que Te Amo

.-¡Oh! Yuki- se voltea para poder ver a su pareja y la besa dulcemente-Te Amo Yuki

.-Y yo a ti mi revoltosa cosa rosa-susurro mientras sonreía tiernamente-Y bien, ¿Cuál era mi sorpresa?

.-Oh! Cierto, te voy a preparas la mejor cena de tu vida y…¿Por que solo tienes una playera?-Pregunto un tanto extrañado y divertido ante la situación semidesnuda de su pareja.

.-¿Porque es verano?-Le contesto en un tono divertido


	9. Lying

_**Lying**_

Tres meses habían pasado desde su última pelea y durante ese tiempo no habían discutido ni un solo momento. Yuki pasaba casi todo el día con Shuichi, ya casi no se encerraba en el estudio y todo parecía estar "normal".

_.-¿Como que no vas a venir?-reclamo a su interlocutor vía telefónica_

_.-¿Para que quieres que vaya? ¿Para que ver como te casas con Shuich? No gracias_

_.-Amor, tu sabes muy bien cuál es el plan_

_.-Ya lo sé, pero no lo soporto. Yo no quiero estar ahí viendo cómo te casas con él en vez que con migo… ¿Porque no nos olvidamos del plan nos casamos y todos somos felices?_

_.-No… por su culpa… por tu culpa… por…-los sollozos ya no le permitían seguir hablando_

_.-ya mi Yuki no llores, sabes que me arrepiento de lo que ocurrió y que si pudiera, regresaría el tiempo para evitarlo. Sabes que eres lo que más quiero y que moriría por verte feliz_

_.-Entonces seguirá el plan_

_.-Si así lo deseas-murmuro resignado_

_.Te llamo luego…_

_.-OK, Te Amo…_

Colgó sin volver a responder.

Solo faltaban dos meses para que el plazo se cumpliera y se uniera con Shuichi en matrimonio.

Las hojas de los árboles eran mecidas por el viento lentamente hacia el suelo.

"Es hermoso"

.-Yuki! ¡Ya estoy en casa!

Solo dos meses.


	10. Lying Second Part

_**Lying**_

El tiempo y su implacable andar.

¿Cómo pasa el tiempo? Para algunas personas rápido para otras lento.

Para mí, desearía que mi tiempo hubiera muerto hace mucho.

.-EIRI!

.-¡No me grites Mika!-Respondió bastante alterado- ¿Qué quieres?

.-Te estoy hablando desde hace más de media hora y no me respondes, ¿ocurre algo?-le reprendió su hermana bastante molesta y preocupada.

.-Nada Mika… Me duele la cabeza, iré a dormir- lo dijo más para sí mismo, dirigiéndose a su habitación

.-¿Estas de broma, verdad?

.-Ah! No molestes Mika

.-YUKIIII!-Grito el chico pelirosa mientras tiraba a Yuki al suelo, en medio de un abrazo efusivo

.-¿Qué diablos te pasa?-Grito bastante molesto Yuki, su dolor de cabeza solo había empeorado

.-¡Oh! Mi Yuki, te ves tan guapo. Y pensar que tendré que quitarte el traje, hace que me sonroje.-Gritaba mientras se sentaba encima del cuerpo de Yuki

.-Bajate o arruinaras el traje para la boda-le reprendío Mika bastante molesta a Shuichi

.-Pero Mika… Ah!

Yuki empujo con todas sus fuerzas a Shuichi para poder incorporase.

.-Se puede saber Mika, ¿Quién es ese idiota y de que boda están hablando? –Grito bastante molesto Yuki, sorprendiendo a Mika y Shuichi

.-De tu boda, con él, con Shuichi- Le contesto bastante preocupada

.-¿Boda?-Barrio con la mirada su alrededor, y después a Shuichi- ¿Con él? ¿Estas de broma?


	11. Lying Third Part

_**Lying**_

"Después de haber perdido la memoria temporalmente me desmaye y termine en el hospital.

Al despertar Shuichi estaba llorando amargamente en mi regazo. En cuanto me vio abrir los ojos me pregunto con una voz entrecortada: _¿Quién era él?_

Yo simplemente le respondí: _El amor de mi vida con quien me voy a casar._ Y sonriente con lágrimas en los ojos, me abrazo efusivamente.

Posteriormente decidimos llevar a cabo la boda en el hospital, ya que tenia que estar en observación.

Sí, me case con él, pero no con quien yo amaba.

Me dieron de alta al día siguiente, según los doctores la pérdida de memoria temporal, solo fue provocada por el estrés.

Ah! Bendito estrés… ¿Porque no me matas de una vez?"

.-Yuki, ¿Estas despierto? Es hora del desayuno- Susurro Shuichi mientras entraba a su habitación con comida.

.-No tengo hambre

.-Deberías comer no quiero que recaigas

.-no te preocupes, estoy bien, solo no tengo apetito después como algo.

.-De acuerdo amor-le dijo mientras le sonreía tristemente, de verdad le preocupaba- Tengo que ir a la disquera, vendré lo más pronto posible-Le dijo mientras ponía la bandeja en la mesita de noche- Te dejo tu desayuno, y hay comida preparada en el refrigerador para que comas, Te Amo Yuki-al no recibir respuesta de su pareja se retiró de la habitación.


	12. Lying Fourth Part

_**Lying**_

"No sé qué hacer, ya han pasado dos meses desde lo ocurrido en la boda. No se ha vuelto a repetir pero el hecho de que no me recordara en la boda, me tiene muy perturbado.

Ah! Vamos Shuichi no te desesperes por cualquier cosa, Yuki está a tu lado, lo amas él te ama… ¿De verdad él me ama?

El ya no es el mismo, ha cambiado demasiado. Aunque en el pasado no le gustara que le interrumpiese cuando estaba trabajando o se enojaba cuando lloraba, ahora ya no, solo se queda divagando.

No hemos tenido relaciones desde que nos casamos.

No hemos salido cuando a ningún lado ni siquiera a comer.

Yo sé que el trabajo a veces me quita el tiempo y que su trabajo no lo absorbe también, pero antes solíamos estar juntos aunque solo fuera para decirme _baka_, pero al menos me dirigía la palabra.

Ahora lo único que me dice es: Estoy cansado. Mañana Shuichi. Gracias pero no, estoy muy cansado. ¿Qué te parece si hablamos después?

Como quisiera que por lo menos alguna vez me volviera a decir: _Te Amo Shuichi_

¿Dónde se quedó el Yuki que yo amaba?"

.-Voy a salir, no me esperes-Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Shuichi de contestar, Yuki ya se había ido.

.-Otra vez… ¿Porqué Yuki?- Susurro llorando


	13. Lying Fifth Part

_**Lying**_

Cualquiera que los viera podría decir que eran la pareja perfecta. Claro dejando de lado el hecho de que eran una pareja homosexual, que uno era un caos completo y el otro vivía en otro mundo.

.-Y dígame Yuki-sama, ¿Cómo se siente con su matrimonio?, muchos los consideran la pareja del año ¿Que opina de esto?

.-Veras Miaka, yo con lo único que me conformo es saber que estoy con la persona que amo-contesto escuetamente mientras sonreía y abrazaba a Shuichi que se encontraba sentado a su lado.

.-Ah! Son tan Lindos-no pudo evitar comentar la emocionada reportera- y dígame Shindo-sama ¿Qué se siente ser el esposo del hombre más codiciado de Japón?

.-La persona más feliz del mundo-dijo rápido mientras sonreía.

Si, cualquiera podría decir que eran la pareja perfecta, la pareja que debería ganar algo más valioso que el Óscar por tan maravillosa actuación.

La entrevista continuo, al igual que la farsa.

Una farsa que estaba matando a Shuichi, el moría porque todas las palabras de Eiri fueran sinceras y no las dijera solo para quedar bien ante otras personas.

Ya había pasado más de un año de su casamiento, y eran unos completos extraños el uno para el otro.

El único que sabía la verdad era Ryuichi, que había regresado después de superar su enfermedad, su mejor amigo.


	14. Lying Sixth Part

_**Lying**_

La música podría llamarse el idioma de los sentimientos, expresándolos en la mas hermosa y suave armonía hasta la mas tétrica y triste melodía.

Así como el poeta se expresa a través de sus poemas, el escritor a través de sus novelas, el músico se expresa a través de su música, aunque así no lo quiera.

.-¿Podrías dejar ese vicio?

.-¿Ya vas a empezar otra vez Hiro? No estoy para sermones, déjame en paz-murmuro molesto el vocalista mientras calaba su cigarrillo.

.-No lo hare, ese vicio esta acabado contigo, ya no puedes cantar las canciones, a mitad de ellas ya no puedes respirar…

.-No seas exagerado, he estado enfermo últimamente eso es todo… Ah! Mejor me voy, no voy a estar escuchando tonterías- Menciono enojado mientras apagaba el cigarrillo y se ponía su chaqueta para salir.

.-No seas obstinado Shuichi, o dejas tu amada nicotina o BadLuck es historia y yo mismo me encargare de que eso pase- Reprendió bastante molesto y preocupado su manager.

.-Quiero ver que lo intentes… Ni Hiro ni mucho menos tu K- Siseo mientras barría a los dos con la mirada- me van a decir que hacer con mi vida, así que con su permiso, ME LARGO!- grito el joven mientras salía del estudio de grabación azotando la puerta.

"Jamás dejare lo único que me da paz"


	15. Dying

**Dying**

Estaba cansado de fingir una felicidad inexistente, estaba cansado de su propia vida.

Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer?. Él lo había elegido así.

"Odio mi maldita vida"

Se repetia una y otra vez mientras recorría el pasillo que llevaba a su departamento, a su "hogar".

"_De seguro Yuki está encerrado en su estudio. Como siempre."_

No tenía ganas de encender la luz, a tientas se dirigió a su habitación, necesitaba su amada nicotina, se la había terminado a medio camino.

Cuando llego, no pudo más que sonreír ante la escena que ocurría en su cama.

Ahí en la penumbra de la noche, dos cuerpos hacían el amor en SU cama, llenaban SU habitación con gemidos, lo había traicionado SU esposo.

.-Bueno que si querían privacidad, hubiesen ido a un hotel- comento burlo mientras entraba a la habitación y tomaba su cajetilla de la mesita de noche.

.-Shuichi yo…

.-¿Tu que Yuki? Te estas acostando con mi mejor amigo, si ya lo vi, no hay necesidad que lo digas- Siseo molesto mientras encendía su cigarrillo.

Shuichi se quedo inmóvil, solo inhalando su amada nicotina, mientras que los amantes se colocaban una playera.

.-Yuki es mejor que le expliques la verdad, esto ya acabo.

.-¿Explicarme que? Aquí no hay ninguna explicación

.-Venganza… -fue lo ultimo que dijo Yuki, que fue callado por una bala.


End file.
